Variable track width axles are known for such vehicles to allow track width to be varied from a road width to a wider track width when operating off road and when undertaking various activities such as rough terrain work, front loader work and hard field work. A wider track width can aid stability and improve traction since the rear wheels can be set at a wider track than the front wheels and do not therefore have to work on ground loosened by the front wheels. One additional improvement due to wider track width is improvement to ride comfort when driving on rough terrain. In particular, wider track width decreases the lateral acceleration levels affecting the driver. These known arrangements have involved relatively complex and time consuming procedures to change the operating track width.